Silver vs Kyoya Tategami
Description Pokémon Gold and Silver vs BeyBlade Metal Fusion! Rivals always are tough, but when you don't first experience them as friends, the friendship is only stronger in the end! These two rivals with a knack for bad deeds and wielding elemental bites now enter the ring! Is Feraligatr fierce enough to take down the Wolf of the Wind?! Interlude Wiz: In Pokémon and BeyBlade, there always exists that one rival. But there's also the player's rival who started out as a major threat to the plot. Boomstick: These Gen 2 thieves were big bads back in their day, but they've since joined the hero! Wiz: Silver, the son of Giovanni and rival of Gold. Boomstick: And Kyoya Tategami, blader of the wind and rival of Gingka Hagane! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Silver Wiz: Thieves come in all shapes and sizes. Some are brutes who take things by force, and other are small and nimble, who prefer to use stealth and the darkness of the night to their advantage. Boomstick: And some of them... are only ten fucking years old! But these small stealers can also be Pokémon Battling Masters, like my man Silver! Wiz: Captured at a young age and trained to the extreme in Pokémon Battle by the Mahogany Gym Leader Pryce, Silver is a ruthless fighter. Boomstick: Yeah! He was trained since he was four years old, and so he has six years of experience! Now that's a lot of time and dedication right there! Wiz: At ten years old, Silver escaped his captivation with his sisterly figure, Green, and began to live life the way he was meant to. Boomstick: By stealing shit. Wiz: And so, his life of crime began at Professor Elm's lab, where he snuck in and stole a Pokémon by the name of Totodile. However, that was the exact same day that a young trainer named Gold began his adventure, choosing Cyndaquil. Boomstick: Silver tried to get away with his evil doings, but he bumped into Gold! After an unsuccessful battle, Silver retreated, but Gold told the police all about him! Wiz: Silver is a complete monster in battle, which has a lot to do with his tough six years of painful training. His main Pokémon is Feraligatr, a Water Type, Level 60, and the final evolution of Totodile. It's a vicious Pokémon who will bite anything it sees, and despite its size, it can move quickly. Boomstick: It has four moves: Slash, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, and Crunch! All four moves are different types, and devastating too! Slash is a Normal Type move, where Feraligatr uses his extremely sharp claws to slash an opponent! Wiz: Next up is Ice Fang. This move is extremely helpful, because Grass Types can knock down Feraligatr pretty quickly, and Ice Type moves are super effective against Grass. It has the Big Jaw Pokémon sink its fangs into the foe, and then power up its fangs with ice. It can freeze an opponent and cause decent damage too. Boomstick: Then there's Crunch! It's a Dark Type move, and is very strong! It has Feraligatr chomp down on enemies with the power to crush boulders! Wiz: Finally comes Aqua Tail, a powerful Water Type move. This strong attack has Feraligatr transform his tail into water, then swing it with incredible force, hitting foes. Boomstick: But Silver's not all good! Wiz: That's right. Silver has lost to Gold SIX TIMES, even though Silver was at an extreme type advantage when it came to Feraligatr and Typhlosion. And, Silver is very cocky. Boomstick: Still, he's one of the greatest trainers of all time! Too bad he was only ever seen in Gen 2... Kyoya Wiz: Lions. Kings of the jungle, savage beasts of nature... Boomstick: And lions are also the things that make up the spirit of a Legendary Blader... Kyoya Tategami, Blader of the Spring! Wiz: Former leader of the Face Hunters, a group of point-stealing thugs, Kyoya Tategami was a fearless and crazy blader. Boomstick: Kyoya is Gingka Hagane's main rival! And it's pretty obvious why! Kyoya is an extremely powerful rival, one worthy to be named a Legendary Blader! Wiz: After disbanding the Face Hunters, Kyoya was captured by some crazy dude named Doji, who brought Tategami to intense training! After that, Kyoya came back and joined Gingka & friends! Boomstick: Tategami's main BeyBlade is Rock Leone. Literally a king, seeing as it has a crown, Rock Leone is a Bey that can cause devastating damage! Wiz: That's right. Rock Leone is a Defence Type Bey, meaning it's defence is amazing. To make things even better, Rock Leone can bend the wins to make an invisible shield to keep foes away even more. Boomstick: And it has a lot of chaos-brining attacks! Like Lion Gale Force Wall! This attack has Rock Leone use the air around it to spin as fast as it does, to form a twister! This tornado not only keeps foes away by flinging them back, it also damaged foes too! And an add onto that, Lion 100 Fang Fury, has the twister shoot debris at enemies! Wiz: Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance has Leone create a stronger yet slower Lion Gale Force Wall. King Lion Tearing Blast has Leone create a fury of multiple tornadoes using the same mechanics as Lion Gale Force Wall. However, this attack puts a huge strain on Rock Leone, cracking its track on many occasions. Boomstick: King Lion Furious Blast Shot has Leone engulf itself in a tornado, then shoot off toward the foe like a bullet! And bullets are… pretty fast. Then finally, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike has Leone leap into the air and flip upside down! Then, it gathers the wind, and shoots a twister off from the air! Wiz: However, Kyoya is a little... cocky. He won't give up, and while that's sometimes a good thing, it also means that he doesn't know when to quit. He thinks he'll win no matter what, and challenged Gingka time and time again even though he had no hope. Boomstick: Still, he's a Legendary Blader! If that's not enough for you, he's won countless battles, and joined Team Africa! Kyoya Tategami is one of the greatest BeyBladers of all time! Fight! Step... Step... Step... A young thief was crawling through the vent inside a factory. The factory in question was extremely popular, and sold many different kinds of Pokéballs and Pokémon. Hoping for a bigger and more powerful team, this young man, named Silver, was infiltrating the factory to steal from it big time. Silver was crawling for a very long time, until there was finally a grate below him. Silently removing it, and climbing down through it, Silver found himself in some sort of storage room. There were packages and packages of Pokéballs ready to be shipped off to some other region. Whipping out a pocket knife, Silver quickly cut open on of the boxes. If he were lucky, he would find some Luxury Balls inside. Silver took down the box and took a peek inside— "What?! What are these things?!" Silver asked himself out loud. The contents of the box were not Luxury Balls, or even Pokéballs, but instead, thousands of small metal spinning tops. Silver dug through the box. Then he dug through all the other boxes. They all contained these tops. "Did I come in the wrong place...? But that's impossible!" Silver thought. "Whatever, I need to get out of this place!" Silver turned, than went for the door ahead. He grasped the handle with his gloved hand, turned it, than whipped it open. "You're not going anywhere." Said a hoarse voice. In front of Silver stood a slightly older teenager. He had scars on his cheek, dark green hair, a lime jacket, and black undershirt. Silver frowned at the sight of him. "Who're you supposed to be?" Silver grumbled. "I'm known as Kyoya Tategami! Former leader of the Face Hunters, now the Blader of the Spring, owner of the King of the jungle, Rock Leone!" "Some title you've got going on. You seem popular, but I bet you're just a pretty face. Bring it on, or let me through!" "There's no way I'd ever lose! Let's do this, then!" Kyoya yelled, hopping back and taking out both his Rock Leone BeyBlade and the launcher. He attached all the pieces, than got ready to launch. "Let me see what kind of pathetic Bey you have!" "Bey? Sorry, I don't use scrap metal! I have a trusting partner on my side!" Silver detached a Pokéball from his belt, than threw it to the ground. A large blue alligator Pokémon known as Feraligatr erupted out. "Well, it seems we're ready!" Kyoya said. "You got it!" "Being it on!" They yelled in unison. FIGHT! "Let it Rip!" Kyoya pulled the launcher hard, and Leone shot out of it like a glowing green rocket. Quickly it raced towards Feraligatr, but thankfully, the Big Jaw Pokémon was able to dodge quick enough! Rock Leone ended up smashing I to a box of Beyblades, crushing most of them and knocking some away! "Okay, Leone!" Kyoya shouted. "Hit that monster from behind!" Immedietely, Rock Leone bounced back from where it was, and smacked Ferliagatr right in the back of the head! Feraligatr did indeed feel the pain, but it was nothing to write home about. "Alright, Feraligatr! No more fooling around! Slash! Then again and again!" Silver commanded. Feraligatr took his masters commanded, taking a big lunge towards Rock Leone! Unfortunately, Lock Leone evaded the attack, but Feraligatr stayed persistent with its Slashes! Eventually, after only a few more, Ferligatr caught on to Leone's rhythm, stopping it in its tracks and slashing it hard! The emerald BeyBlade responded to the attack by bouncing back, finally resting itself on the ground and regaining its very important balance. "Feraligatr! Crunch as hard as you can! Crush it completely!" Silver ordered. Feraligatr stayed obeying, lunging at the small Bey once more, thus time with its jaw wide open! "Don't let it, Rock Leone!" Kyoya said. "Lion Gale Force Wall!" Just a moment before Ferliagtr took a bit out of the metal top… Rock Leone began to spin even faster than before. The winds picked up along with it. And in no time flat, a tornado surrounded Rock Leone! "Feraligatr!" Silver cried out, as he watched his most powerful Pokémon get blasted back by a raging tornado. The tornado itself completely ate up the roof of the building! Kyoya smirked. "That's not the only trick up my sleeve. Rock Leone, don't stop!" Kyoya commanded. "Lion 100 Fang Fury!!" Whilst still in the Tornado, Rock Leone collected all the debris it gathered from the roof, and flung it at Feraligatr! But it also sent a few towards Silver... The first debris came, but instead of hitting Feraligatr, it was sent right towards Silver! It was just about to hit, when— SMASH! Instead, Feraligatr quickly leaped in the way, saving its best friend from additional damage. "Feraligatr... Don't worry about me! Try to get in that twister!" Silver yelled over the high winds. The Big Jaw Pokémon nodded, then began dashing towards the twister as fast as it could! Simply eating the flying debris as it went along, Feraligatr finally reached the tornado, and awaited further demands, while still trying to stay on the ground. "K, Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!" "It's too late for that!" Kyoya remarked. "His tail can't reach from there!" "You'll see! Feraligatr, now!!!" Silver repeated. Feraligatr charged up some power, then swung its tail as hard as it could! A larger tail made of water burst out, smashing Rock Leone in the eye of the twister, and ending the high wind disaster all together! "N-Not possible!" Kyoya blurted out. "Possible! Now Feraligatr, Crunch!" "Hurry and dodge it, Rock Leone!" Feraligatr used its chance to try and take a chimp out of the metal piece, but fortunately for Kyoya Tategami, Rock Leone evaded just in time! "King Lion Reverse Wind Strike, Rock Leone!" Kyoya yelled. Just after that commanded was issued, Rock Leone took a leap into the air, then flipped upside down, and created a smaller tornado! Then, it blasted down towards Feraligatr! "Feraligatr, evade!" "King Lion Furious Blast Shot if it dodges!" Right before Rock Leone smashed into the Feraligatr's skull, the Big Jaw Pokémon took a giant hop backwards, narrowly avoiding the quick attack! But right when Rock Leone landed, it used another special attack! The large twister stayed surrounding Rock Leone, as it this time blasted towards Feraligatr with the speed of a bullet! "It's over!" Kyoya claimed. Silver had to think of what to do… fast!!! "Ice Fang, now!!!" Silver screamed. Right when the tornado was about to strike, the Bug Jaw Pokémon lit its with the coldest ice! When the tornado drew near, it caught on to this ice, making the twister itself freezing! And just before Feraligatr had its gut impaled… Rock Leone hit the ground, hard as a block of ice. Astonished, it took Silver a few moments to process what happened. "He made the wind cold... which froze Rock Leone solid!?" Kyoya Tategami exclaimed. Silver smirked. "Crunch!" The younger opponent ordered his Pokemon. Feraligatr picked up the ice cold BeyBlade, threw it up into the air, and then chomped down on it when it fell back down! Rock Leone shattered to pieces. 'KO!' As soon as the battle ended, police sirens were heard and flashing lights were seen from outside. Both Kyoya and Silver shot their eyes over to where it was coming from. "The police..." Silver grumbled. Then he looked to Kyoya and smirked. "What's with you all of the sudden?" Kyoya growled. "I'm leaving, dunno about you." Silver answered. Then he hopped up to an air vent very swiftly. "This was a waste of my time. I don't want to see you again." Conclusion Wiz: This match was extremely close. Both rivals had something over the other, but Feraligatr's sheer power and abilities were enough to pull through! Boomstick: But, damn! That was close! Play that again, I can't believe that happened! Wiz: Rock Leone definitely took it in speed, but it still can't compare to other Beyblades around it. While Leone could make a tornado, that was through spinning speed and not movement speed. Boomstick: And even so, Feraligatr isn't lagging behind! While it is generally seen to be slow, Feraligatr's have been stated on many occasions to be lightning quick when in battle! Wiz: Feraligatr's have been underestimated on many occasions about their speed, and we all know how much Kyoya underestimated opponents. And not only could Feraligatr keep up, but he also trumps is power. Boomstick: Yeah! Rock Leone is good at flinging people around, but Feraligatr can utilize the sheer power along with natural speed to really inflict some damage on Kyoya's team! Wiz: Feraligatr's moves really help too. As we've shown, since Ice Fang is capable of freezing people solid, Feraligatr would be able to freeze Leone's winds, thus, freezing Leone. Boomstick: If Feraligatr ever landed with Crunch, Rock Leone would be crushed, if it was ever slashed, it'd be torn apart, and Aqua Tail could help too, I guess. Wiz: Overall, while Rock Leone could deal some damage, it's attacks and abilities would never be much to really ever put the Big Jaw Pokémon down for good. Boomstick: Rock Leone just has to chill out! Looks like Feraigatr's rock hard defences were just what was needed to thaw Kyoya's stone cold heart! Wiz: The winner is, Silver and Feraligatr. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Pokémon vs BeyBlade themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016